


Tonight and the Rest of Our Lives

by Writeonthrough (Schroederplayspiano)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Daisy, Set during 3x20, Undressing, bed snuggles, goodnight fitz, mentions of mack, night routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schroederplayspiano/pseuds/Writeonthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Jemma haven’t seen each other all day thanks to Daisy’s relentless hack attempts and Jemma’s busy day at the lab. Only when Jemma sneaks into Fitz’s room in the middle of the night do they find some quality alone time. (Set during 3x20)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raptorlindsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorlindsay/gifts).



“Did anyone see you?” 

Jemma heard Fitz’s whisper as she closed the door to his bedroom behind her. Once closed, she leaned back against it, pressing her palms into its wood. 

“No.” She matched his whisper. “I don’t think so.” 

Fitz noticed the pajamas and tomorrow’s change of clothes in her arms and a warmth spread through his body. He didn’t know how to express the feeling, but he could not contain it either. Whatever the word was for the utter elation he felt at the fact that tonight was the fifth night in a row Jemma would be sleeping in his room, with him—Fitz didn’t think it existed. 

“But,” Jemma stepped further into the room and placed tomorrow’s clothes on the dresser. “It might not matter.” 

“What do you mean?” Fitz pushed himself up from his slouching position on the bed. 

“I’m pretty sure Coulson knows.” Jemma announced before pulling her shirt over her head, reviling a conservative black bra. “And Mack too.” 

He blinked rapidly. Did she know he couldn’t concentrate on anything she said while she stripped in front of him?

All he heard were the names Coulson and Mack; two people he definitely didn’t want to be thinking about right now. Jemma tugged her jeans off one pant leg at a time as Fitz mumbled, “Ar-are you sure?” 

“Well,” Jemma reached for her comfy, too big, pajamas bottoms and parted them for each leg. “I already told you about Mack.”

“The difference between Mack knowing and Coulson knowing is vast.”

Jemma turned her back to him to unclasp her bra and reach for her pajama top. “Why?” 

“Well—because—because I—It’s—Jemma, do you really expect me to have this conversation while you’re undressing in front of me?”

She pulled the large, cotton, button-up pajama top over her head. Pulling the her hair out of the collar, Jemma responded, “Okay, well, I’ve finished.” She dashed to his bed and placed her head on his chest. Fitz repositioned himself around her, kissing her hair and resting his hand on her shoulder. “Not to sound like us together isn’t a big deal—because it is—to me…But so what if Coulson knows? As long as we’re professional, I don’t see what the problem is…I even like the idea that people know without us having to say anything. Don’t you?” 

Lost in thought, Fitz ran his thumb up and down the curve of her shoulder. “I mean…you’re right…”

“I know I’m right.” Jemma’s lips upturned. “And I’m pretty sure we’ve already agreed on how we were going to handle this us-at-work-thing albeit silently…”

“Yeah. We did.” As much as Fitz loved that they could make decisions without speaking about their personal lives or their professional ones, he couldn’t help adding, “I’m still glad we can talk about it, though.”

Jemma looked up at him from her position on his chest. “Me too.” Their eyes found each other and searched the other’s for a moment before she extended her neck up for a kiss.

Fitz leaned down to capture her lips. Their newly fresh breaths mingled together. He ran his fingers through her loose hair strands as their lips began to part. They shared a small smile before Jemma returned to her position on his chest.

The couple lied together silently for a several moments, enjoying the most together time they had all day. Daisy’s relentless hacks into the base’s security system took up all Fitz’s time, leaving Jemma to work with other agents in the lab. 

“Hey,” Fitz gave Jemma’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s late. What dimwit held you up in the lab today?”

“Ugh, no one.” Jemma eyelids fell remembering all the work she had done that day. “The work just kept pilling on. It seemed endless without you…Although, Alex was particularly helpful. He stayed late to help me finish up.”

“Wilson?” Fitz blurted, incredulously. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same guy?”

Jemma shoved him playfully. “Bite your tongue.” She looked up at him, explaining, “He was invaluable to me today.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows and scoffed. “Invaluable?” 

“Ugh, Fitz! Seriously?” She pushed herself up. “ Are you really—”

“No! No.” He contorted his face. “I am not jealous of Wilson.”

“Good.” Jemma snuggled back into his chest again. “Because I didn’t think I needed to tell you that you are invaluable to me—every day—every second. You’re my favorite—always.” 

“You didn’t need to tell me. I know that and feel the same way…” Fitz smirked. “It’s always nice to be reminded though.” 

“Ugh, Fitz!” Jemma exclaimed again, shoving him for a second time before turning over to a second pillow. “The egos of engineers! I swear!”

Fitz kept his smirk—if anything, it widened—and slide down to spoon Jemma. He wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her closer. He extended his neck to kiss her cheek before whispering, “Yeah…engineering’s egos…thank goodness they’re nothing like the egos of biochemists.” 

Jemma turned back to him with a scrunched up face. Her lips parted to speak, closed, and then opened again to say, “As we’ve both had long days, and I am very tired, we’ve tabling this debate until tomorrow…I’ll just have you know that you are wrong.”

“We’ll see about that.” He reached across Jemma to turn off the light. Once he returned to his spooning position, he pressed a light kiss to her neck. “Goodnight, Jemma.”

Jemma reached for his arm which was draped over her side and pulled it closer. “Goodnight, Fitz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved to hear from you in the comments! ♥︎


End file.
